Conventional wall switches and light fixtures communicate over wired systems. More recent lighting systems are wireless; however, it is difficult to control these systems as the systems scale in size. Moreover, retrofitting existing luminaires to operate over wireless lighting communication control systems is cumbersome. Accordingly, a system is needed to overcome these and other limitations in the art.